


VID: Bring it Home (Sugar Daddy)

by promethia_tenk



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Trask/Mitchell
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Power Bottom Aziraphale, Video, but also crack, i'm not even sorry, music: hedwig and the angry inch, service top Crowley, so much crack, this is actually a very serious vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promethia_tenk/pseuds/promethia_tenk
Summary: “I suddenly recognized the flavor in my mouth: it's the taste of power.”





	VID: Bring it Home (Sugar Daddy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ileolai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/gifts).



> Music: ‘Sugar Daddy,’ from _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ , as sung by that other gay angel, Neil Patrick Harris  
> Length: 4:19  
> Warnings: It’s a Good Omens vid to ‘Sugar Daddy’ from Hedwig and the Angry Inch . . . YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (Also some very quick cuts starting at 3:58.)
> 
> A million thanks to both [elisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi) and [ileolai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai) for beta-ing and EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND APPRECIATED flailing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this vid would not exist at all without ileolai. His ‘ecstatically queer,’ metaphor-heavy, and D/s-influenced reading of this show is, frankly, the best analysis of it I’ve seen anywhere. It’s everything I could _feel_ was lurking underneath the surface of the story and couldn’t quite discover myself. It was him who pointed out the clear thematic congruence between Aziraphale’s journey to empowerment and wholeness and that of Hansel/Hedwig in _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ , and it was him who _fucking hijacked my brain_ with NPH’s [gloriously filthy performance of this song at the Tonys](https://youtu.be/uIaFn5lsLd8) (if you’ve never seen it, treat yo self.) Anyway, what I’m saying is: I just made the vid.
> 
> If you’re unfamiliar with _Hedwig_ , Hansel/Hedwig is from East Berlin. He meets an American GI (the sugar daddy in the song) and eventually agrees to get a sex change so that they can legally marry and he can move to America. (The sex change gets botched and the sugar daddy later leaves, but we'll overlook this part.) So then, if East and West Berlin are Heaven and Hell and the demon tempting you to turn against your people and your former identity in favor of life with him on earth is an American sugar daddy, it all, in fact, works rather well. (The rest of the movie involves Hedwig’s journey to reconcile her split identity.)
> 
> If you enjoy this vid, I _strongly_ encourage you to read all of ileolai’s fantastic meta:
> 
> [Aziraphale is a big gay thot](https://owlboy.dreamwidth.org/2244696.html)
> 
> [Mirrors in Good Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396780) (ie: what are all these other characters doing in this vid?)
> 
> [good omens d/s](https://owlboy.dreamwidth.org/2258536.html) ( _Considerably_ more bawdy/tongue-in-cheek than the other two but also with, like, Shakespeare references. The post that birthed this vid.)
> 
> And two pieces that weren’t written by ileolai, but also influenced this vid:
> 
> [Why is Aziraphale so gay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899196) (AO3 login required.)
> 
> [Making An Effort: Queer (Trans) Masculinity in the Ethereal & Occult Beings of Good Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937731) (Based on the book rather than the show, but still good.)
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> Also posted [on Dreamwidth](https://promethia-tenk.dreamwidth.org/53530.html), and [on Tumblr](https://promethia-tenk.tumblr.com/post/186440630479/vid-bring-it-home-sugar-daddy-i-suddenly).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Contain Multitudes: Notes on Bring It Home (Sugar Daddy) vid. PLUS: 'It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah' - Queer lens as default: Crowley (and Heaven and hell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990141) by [elisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi), [ileolai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai), [promethia_tenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/promethia_tenk/pseuds/promethia_tenk)
  * [Take me to the room where the red’s all red (take me out of my head, that’s what I said)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981357) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining)




End file.
